Starfire's Kuwa
by starspider
Summary: Starfire gets a pet raccoon and learns a lesson about life


Starfire's Pet Kuwa

Starfire's Kuwa

By Starspider

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans and Flashbacks are in Italics and story is told by Starfire

"No Starfire, you can't keep that wild raccoon as your pet! I don't care what you say about it, so just live with it!" said Robin furiously. "But Robin, I just can't abandon Kuwa, he needs me so bad and he's only a baby raccoon. Plus, I love him." Starfire said with begging eyes. "And what's up with the name _Kuwa _anyway, it sounds so weird and crazy for a name." Robin yelled losing his patience fast. Starfire yelled back "_Kuwa _means sneaky one in Tamerian for your information. Besides ever since Silkie died, I was looking for a new pet anyway." Flashback

_I was petting Silkie when he started made a crying sound. I went Silkie what's wrong he cried harder. Then he started coughing up blood, I streamed. Everyone quickly ran to the main room and then they saw me holding Silkie's dead body. Later we buried Silkie, I was crying extremely hard and Robin was holding me saying it will be ok Star. I'll get you another pet; I screamed I don't want another pet. I ran to my room and locked the door thinking no pet will ever replace Silkie._

Then 2 weeks later, I found Kuwa. Flashback

_I was walking outside the tower when I heard a little cry and quickly walked with caution to the sound. There I saw a little animal curled up in a ball crying. I didn't know what type of animal it was, but I knew I had to help it. So I went over and picked it up, it struggled at first then relaxed and fell asleep in my arms. I looked for its mom but I couldn't see anything that looked similar. So I took it in my arms and carried it into the tower. I hid it in my room and got out my book of earth animals and it found out it was a raccoon. I found out it liked to hide and climb so I named it Kuwa meaning sneaky one in Tamerian._

That lasted about a month then Robin found out about Kuwa. Flashback

_I was taking a tray of food up to Kuwa when suddenly Robin asked with an odd look in his eyes, "Where are going with that tray?" Then I slipped up by saying "to feed Kuwa". Then he asked angrily "WHO'S KUWA?!" I said "My pet baby raccoon." "You can't have a raccoon as a pet!!" He said totally Furious. _

Now back to the beginning of the story.

Then the others came in the room. Raven screamed "What is all the yelling about in here! It is disturbing my meditation." Robin then announced "Starfire's been hiding and keeping a baby raccoon in the tower." Then all eyes were on me and I said "I didn't think you all would mine." Cyborg said "You know Star those animals can give you or any of us rabies." I said "What is Rabies?" Robin said "Rabies is disease that some wild animals like raccoons have, that if bitten or scratch by them you could get it and that will kill you if you don't have a rabies shot." I said "I didn't know that, but Kuwa doesn't have rabies." Then Beastboy said "How can you be sure of that without having him tested." Then Robin said "You have to give him up I'm sorry." Then I ran to my room to pack my things. I was going to ran away and take Kuwa with me. I don't know why but I felt a very strong bond with him. So I was packing when all of a sudden Kuwa starting glowing light blue and silver.

I screamed. Kuwa was glowing light blue and silver. Then Raven came in and saw Kuwa glowing. Then we saw him as a raccoon changing into a boy as he was glowing. Then the glowing stopped there Kuwa was laying on my bed in human form, a boy looking not much older than five years and he had silver colored hair. He stood up and opened his light blue eyes, screamed mommy and jumped into my arms. Raven then said freaked out "I'll be in my room trying to figure out what just happen?" I asked "Do you know your name?" He said "My name is Kuwa Fire." "Who am I to you?" I asked. He said "Your mommy Starfire and part of group of Teen Titans." I was stocked and honored at that point. I didn't know what to do so I screamed "Robin help!" Robin quickly ran to my room and I asked "is it normal for raccoons to turn human?" I quickly pointed at Kuwa and told him what happened.

He thought for a second and said we have to run tests on him. So I took him in my arms and carried him to the medical bay. Cyborg ran tests on him and I said "Mommy won't let anything happen to her Kuwa." Kuwa smiled at that because he knew I wouldn't let anything happen to him. After the tests were done we figured out Kuwa was a normal boy with raccoon like abilities. Robin then decided to let me keep Kuwa and raise him my adopted son. Meanwhile there was someone else wanting Kuwa for themselves. That person wanted to raise Kuwa for evil Slade. One week later Slade attacked us trying to get Kuwa. I shot the biggest starbolts I could into him and Robin knocked him out with Bo shaft. Then we started doing routine checks of the city. After about a year, we knew Slade was dead.

Eight and a half years later

A lot had happen in those eight years. Robin became Nightwing. Robin and I had gotten married and had our first child Roraling or Rory for short. Roraling in Tamerian meant angel of the night. Beastboy now known as Chagelling married Raven. Cyborg and Bee are still dating. Now we call ourselves the Titans because we are not teens anymore.

Now today is Kuwa's thirteenth birthday and today's the day he becomes a true Titan. We were about to have cake when the door bell starting ringing. I went to get it and when I opened it I got a stock. There standing in front of me was a woman with silver hair and light blue eyes. She said "I'm Ringa Raccoon and I'm here to see my son Kuwa." I was scared because this woman looked a lot a like Kuwa. Could she be his mother? Then she showed a picture of when he was a raccoon. She told me the transformation of what Kuwa went threw on his fifth birthday. Then I knew she was his real mother. She told me about how she killed Slade to prevent him from ever attacking the Titans again. Then I called Kuwa to the door. Kuwa ran to the door. Then he saw Ringa, he smiled, and jumped into her arms and screamed mommy. I knew then that I had to give him up. He said "Mommy Starfire can I please go with real mommy Ringa?" Then I said with me being sad and happy and crying all at the same time "Yes, you may Kuwa." Then the Titans and I threw Kuwa a goodbye party and afterwards we watched him leave. I knew then he would happy and so would I because he was happy.

Kuwa still comes to the Tower and visits with the Titans and I sometimes. I learned that day that sometimes giving something up even if we love it, is not so bad after all.

The

End


End file.
